A fun night with Foxy
by Whiskers Mooncat
Summary: It's late at night and Nightmare Foxy has come out of his closet to have some "fun" with a certain sleeping beauty. Unfortunately for him, this girl happens to be the cold blooded Mina Schmidt whose bold fearless attitude could scare a ghost! Mina decides to humor her vulpine guest who soon fears he may have bitten off more than he can chew... Lemon (with a hint of satire).


_I present to you, a very unusual FNAF themed lemon story that only takes itself semi-seriously. Loosely based on the 4th game's setting. (And by based I mean it has about as little to do with the game as any FNAF lemon fic would) Enjoy._

* * *

So our story begins…in the most unoriginal way possible...

 **It was a dark and stormy night!**

And just as everyone was wondering if this story could get anymore uninspired, we inform you that the story takes place at 12 AM... at night! (Did we mention it was stormy?)

Anyway, this story is about _Mina Schmidt_ who happens to be Mike Schmidt's long lost, mother's father's sister's brother's best friend's unrelated _totally original character_ -I mean, uh let's try that again...

Our protagonist Mina Schmidt had just gotten a job as security guard at _some insignificant pizzeria;_ that happened to be built upon a haunted ancient burial ground that rested below the shattered remains of a burnt down insane asylum for homicidal schizophrenic orphans...and vampire ponies.

But since she worked the day shift, she was at home asleep right now.

What? You thought this story would involve her surviving the night while pursued by possessed animatronics with perverse intentions? Please! We're not _THAT_ unoriginal.

So as the clock struck 12:01, Nightmare Foxy decided he would venture out of her closet.

Don't ask us _why he was in there_ , _what was he was doing in there_ or even _how he got in there in the first place…_ Don't even ask Nightmare Foxy because even he did not know. (Not that he could talk to begin with.)

What exactly was Nightmare Foxy? A ghost or a phantom of some sort?

It was a secret to everybody… but tonight, he could pass for an incubus…

...

Foxy wouldn't just causally waltz into the room nor would he rush into things. A good hunter's movements are precise, relaxed and unhurried. He would first stick his nose around the corner, sampling a good whiff of what awaited him.

The room reeked of her scent, it was a pungent oily cross between her natural musk and the smell of pine wood. Amongst it all, there was one other particular scent that got his attention. So warm and inviting.

Swift like the wind and just as silent, Foxy quickly zoomed in towards the front of the doorway, half expecting scare the host within.

But Mina would not notice anything amiss, being fast asleep, comfortably snuggled up under her bed sheets. Foxy couldn't help but get a _little_ excited. He felt like a kid getting ready to unwrap a tasty treat. He silently approached in a robotic fashion as not to disturb her. The soft spongy carpet felt very comfortable against his heavy footsteps.

Something about her awoke his curiosity. He wanted a peek.

Foxy gently peeled the cover off of her, exposing the _treasure_ that lay underneath. It was just as he suspected. Mina sleeping on her back, blissfully unaware that her pleasant dreams were causing her to become wet down south, soiling her lacy undergarments.

That looked interesting. He wanted to play with it.

Adopting a more feral stance, Foxy honed in. First he administered a kiss, a soft gentle gesture to something so precious. He followed it up by nuzzling her folds through fabric with his nose, inhaling their lovely needy aroma. His impatience got the best of him as he swiftly removed her garments, cautiously placing them to one side.

Mina's body was definitely getting excited.

Foxy exhaled his fresh warm breath on her cold moist labia, causing them to twitch and for her to moan _ever so quietly_. Her sights and sounds, sparked an intense burning sensation from deep within himself. But he was not out to satisfy himself, he wanted to satisfy _her_.

Self-pleasure was something that came all too easily for him, therefore it was hardly valuable. But what greater prize was there to seek then something as elusive as this? He _wanted_ to be the one to elicit such feelings and movements from her.

Licking his lips, Foxy got to work. His long slimy tongue slithered out of his mouth and he gave her folds a nice firm lick, lingering as long as he could to savor their flavor. As if one taste could satisfy either of them! Foxy repeated the gesture, this time more quickly. Yes, she seemed to like that...

In no time, his tongue brushed all around her muff to lap up the saucy fluid, replacing its surface with a coat of his own saliva. He went at it like thirsty dog or perhaps a _fox_ to be more accurate. Her body began to wriggle about, squirming in response to his strokes. So Foxy stopped for just a moment to gauge her reaction.

"No... don't stop now..." Mina mumbled in her sleep.

Foxy didn't need telling twice as he clasped her thighs to hold her steady, only taking a momentary pause to admire his handiwork. They'd felt so warm now, already and waiting, a luscious meal laid out for him.

Indeed his hunger got the best of him as he dived his head back down there. So sweet and juicy…

He rigorously ran his tongue up and down the squishy slit to find that she had gotten quite moist all on her own. And before Foxy knew it, her legs had locked themselves around his head! So she _was_ enjoying this…

Still asleep and yet Mina's body becoming a willing participant to his alluring scheme all on its own. A sensation as wonderful as _this_ could simply not be ignored.

Now that her cute little coochie had been sufficiently slathered with his saliva, Foxy would let his slinky tongue venture into her love tunnel. Shoving it _right_ inside, he gleefully listened to the audible mewls Mina muttered as he loosened it up.

She was _close_.

So he went in with a full kiss to caress the whole area at once, all while her legs wrapped around him even tighter in response to his rhythmic motions.

Becoming obsessed with the idea of making her climax, Foxy got a little _too_ rough with her. True she was close indeed, but nibbling on the sensitive nub that hung above the entrance to her womb gave her quite the shock.

So that's how Mina groggily awoke rubbing her eyes to find him, with his head wedged between her thighs and his tongue still buried in her muff.

"Oh, it's _you_ again..." she rolled her eyes with disgust.

Mina was not the _least_ bit scared.

The fact of the matter was, this wasn't the first time she had encountered him. Mina had seen Nightmare Foxy haunt her house several times before in the past.

Of course she was quite shocked the _first_ time she saw him, more out of disbelief rather than fear. However after that she had dismissed him as a mere nuisance. She quickly found out that he could not physically harm her, only tease or pathetically spook her. In essence, he only had as much power as she gave him.

If she wasn't scared then he could do no real damage.

So she had decided the best course of action was to ignore him. After all, if she told anyone about this, they'd probably call her crazy and send her off to the funny farm. In fact, if you think about it, proving that her house was inhabited by ghosts would probably be an even _worse_ idea.

So yeah, best thing was to ignore him or find a new home. She chose the former.

Caught like a child stealing candy, Foxy grinned at her stupidly.

"I didn't say stop..." said Mina nonchalantly.

Foxy was more than just genuinely surprised by her answer. He was flabbergasted!

He expected her to cower! Scream! Panic! Not _encourage_ him!

Raising his head to make eye contact, he remembered that Mina was not your typical Average Josephine. By now he should've known better…

"I guess we've finally found a use for you," Mina said smugly in a haughty tone. "If you're _going_ to give a girl lip service, at least finish the job properly you dumb mutt."

And with that, she whacked Foxy on the head with the heel of her foot, thus putting it back down against the apex of her thighs. Getting comfortable where she was, she beckoned him to continue.

Foxy pouted but nonetheless carried on with the task. He wanted her to be scared! Annoyed! Anything so long as it got a reaction out of her!

Why was she always so calm and confident? It's no fun being a ghost if you can't scare anyone…

Oh well, maybe he could at least get a moan or two more out of her this way. Now that she was awake, he had no reason to hold back.

Within seconds he was brushing his tongue back up and down her honey pot with the tenacity of a starving pup. His fingers worked their ways with precise nimble movements, using one to tease the interior and the other to playfully pinch the mound that lay above.

Mina's expression scrunched up into hot tight mess trying to withhold any sounds of pleasure. Sounds a tad painful when you put it that way (which it was) but ultimately the pleasure was so much more!

 _Yes that's it! Writhe and Squirm!_

Foxy held her firmly in his arms, as he quickened the pace of his fingers, excitedly listening to the sounds she was suppressing, all while planting soft kisses up and down her neck, even teasing her skin with his sharp teeth and moaning ever so hungrily. Mina felt as though the space between her thighs felt as though it was being tied in to a series of tight knots, that grew _tighter_ , and _tighter_ and _then..._ **too tight.**

Biting her lip with the smuggest of grins, she barely made a sound as she came.

Her body now drizzled with sweat, hot and slimy to the touch appeared to quiver for a bit, while she graciously caught her breath in haggard pants.

Of course, no matter how it appeared on the outside, Foxy knew how she _really_ felt on the inside as his fingers still remained buried in her snatch. Mina felt as though all the tension within her body physically melted away into a hot mess that was flushed away by a wave of cool relief...

With his fingers sticky from said cool relief, Foxy licked them clean.

"Mmm..." sighed Mina. "Y'all finished? Good boy."

She gave him a few pats on the head in a most condescending manner.

" _Now_ can I go back to sleep?" she asked as if this situation was the most ordinary thing in the world.

Foxy pulled a nefarious grin as if he'd been hiding a dirty little secret.

Well that would be _one_ way of putting it… Foxy let his cannon out loose from the cloth prison of his tattered pants and teased Mina with the sight of it touching her bare skin. Mina was not ignorant of the opposite sex but she had to admit she'd never seen one quite like this.

It certainly looked...inhuman.

But was she supposed to be repulsed?

Honestly… she felt more _intrigued_. Studying the anatomy of an otherworldly creature was certainly a rare opportunity! It stood rigid and ready to ravish…

Mina became transfixed on its strange appearance and soon curiosity got the better of her. Momentarily forgetting who it belonged to, she reached out to feel it with her own two hands.

At first Foxy became excited about having Mina caress his hardened wood her soft gentle touch. But alas, his excitement faded quickly when he noticed her approach was as un-arousing as could be.

Rather than give him any of the same treatment he gave her, she just prodded it a little as if she was inspecting an insect. With a huff Foxy put his hands on his hips with a very pouty frown.

"…What?" asked Mina noticing his unusual disposition.

With no warning, Foxy decided to show her how it was done, by yanking her legs up high so they rested on his shoulders while she lay on her back. Now he'd prepare the turkey for its stuffing by rubbing his package against the squishy folds of her snatch. Foxy took delight in lathering himself with her juices all while giving her a nice firm feel of his loins.

"Ha ha ha!" scoffed Mina. "You think that's gonna scare me? Oh please, stop! You're embarrassing yourself!"

Foxy whined impatiently rowdily thrashing his tail back and forth, while his spear became solid like a rock and felt just as rough against her smooth sensitive skin. And then there was the way it constantly throbbed becoming harder with each passing second, as if being beckoned by the heavy odor her body released into the air.

The truth was Foxy needed _permission_ to enter her body. He physically could not do so without her consent. His spectral species' powers grew stronger with accumulated fear from the recipients they haunt.

In other words they only had as much power as the host let them have. Whatever the host feared they _might_ do, they _could_ do. But if the host had no fear they were rendered useless.

That was the case in this scenario; Mina gave Foxy nothing to work with! You could argue that he only made it this far because Mina subconsciously wanted him to.

"Hehehe," Mina pulled a wicked grin that could rival Foxy's. "It would be _so_ much fun to deny you what you want so badly right now…"

Foxy didn't quite know how to react now that she'd caught on to his shtick.

"But instead…" chuckled Mina. "I have a proposition for you. So listen _carefully_."

Foxy's ears perked with certain interest.

"I want you to ravish me _thoroughly_ ," stressed Mina. "Give it all you got, as hard as you can! Are we clear _?_ "

Foxy couldn't believe the sheer audacity of this girl! Nevertheless, it didn't spoil his enthusiasm to comply with her strange request, not even one bit! He briskly nodded his head in agreement while Mina licked her lips as she went on.

"Do you _worst_ ," Mina challenged him. "Because no matter what you try, you won't even get a squeal out of me. I'll enjoy watching you humiliate yourself, you overgrown plushie. So let's get to it!"

No doubt Foxy would happy to indulge, Mina knew that. But just to emphasize her sentiment thoroughly, she flicked Foxy on the nose with her finger to properly infuriate him if he hadn't already.

Immediately after, Mina assumed a more comfortable position, lying back with her hands behind her head, all while leaving herself vulnerable to this carnivorous creature.

Foxy held his nose in his paws looking most peeved as she merely grinned at him, raising an eyebrow.

He huffed with a rage so fierce that steam actually flared out of his nostrils.

In a spur of the moment, Foxy pounced on her in a feral fashion, gripping hold of his member and shoving it _right_ inside her. It was a _tight_ fit… And the duo's reactions certainly wouldn't have you believe otherwise.

Foxy howled delightfully having forcefully penetrated her lady lips and letting his tongue hang out with a blissful sigh. Even Mina couldn't hold back a tiny gasp as she felt him claim the narrow space within her.

Mina noted how his little fox could feel as stiff as stone, as firm as steel and yet as soft as silk. It squeezed its way through the sleek slimy passage, sending off little sparks of satisfaction with each scrape.

This was it! He was inside her! His hunk o' junk was wrapped tightly in her rosebud!

With his sword buried to the hilt, the duo held that position for a while. It felt so right...

At this point, Foxy would've considered latching onto her breasts and getting face to face with her, but Mina beat him to the punch, drawing him in towards her with a tight leg lock. Wrapping her arms around his back she whispered softly.

"Hungry are we? Well come and get it!" she beamed with sadistic glee.

Okay, now that _almost_ spoiled his enthusiasm. _Almost_.

 _He began thrusting into her…_

Foxy wanted to be all animalistic and rouse fear out of her! But Mina was even more cold blooded than him! Nothing appeared to faze her, not even a repulsive monstrosity like himself. But why?

 _He was being so rough with her, it was actually hurting her quite a fair bit…_

Even Mina didn't know…

Admittedly, to her there was just something exciting about this whole ordeal that _really_ aroused her. Just the very idea of mating with this repulsive creature sparked something within the subconscious of her mind that she could barely comprehend.

 _His movements were getting smoother now…Her body was becoming more receptive to his ploughing with each smack…_

 **Really** picture it… the prospect of having him enter her body, getting as intimate as two individuals could possibly become. This was something she was supposed to share with one special individual. And he of all others was her choice…

 _He lifted her legs towards her shoulders, pressing his body firmly against hers as he continued…_

His visage was a truly sight to behold. Mina loved the way he drooled with primal lust and hunger with an inhuman demeanor. The fact that Foxy would scare the living daylights out of anyone else, yet here he was acting subservient to her, filled her with a sense of morbid pride.

 _He affectionately licked her on the cheek, not once falling behind with his rutting…_

Mina wasn't soft or sweet, she liked to play rough! But in Foxy's grasp she was the soft squishy delicate creature. However, if she could get through this without so much as batting an eyelid, then _surely_ she was the real monster. A title she was all too happy to accept.

 _She returned the favor by planting soft kisses on his cheeks as he drove into her…_

The thoughts that came to mind when looking at him, the spooky ideals associated with this fox, the bridge between human, beast and ghost. Not to mention those lovely crisp paws, that fiendish smile, his frightfully arousing ragged appearance.

The danger and fear only heightened the sense of adventure and really got her adrenaline pumping.

 _He was so wild in his approach!_

Mina craved his body of imperfections, one that she could relate to yet still remain superior. In her mind, they weren't flaws… they were the beauty of it. A ghastly charm that not everyone could appreciate the way she did.

 _She wasn't sure if her puffy lips could take much more punishment…_

The pleasure should be entirely one sided as he was one who had nothing to give yet everything to take. Once again Mina begged to differ. Cracking yet another wide grin, she began to meet him thrust for thrust, exhaling through her teeth as she did so.

 _If this was a nightmare, she didn't want to wake up…_

…

Meanwhile… somebody else didn't exactly share her enthusiasm.

The adjacent room in the hallway belonged to Mina's younger brother Jeremy. Now Jeremy had ventured downstairs half asleep in the middle of the night to quench his thirst with a glass of milk.

By the time he returned upstairs, Mina and her guest had gotten a little busy and rather noisy.

Jeremy had a pretty good idea what was probably going down, as he found his sister's door ajar. It would be wrong to sneak a peek but it would be even more awkward to politely knock and intrude.

Curiosity got the better of him and he decided to peer in, just for a moment.

Then everything just sort of faded into a blur, as Jeremy lost track of the time. He remained gazing inside with total disbelief, trying to comprehend what was going on. His vision now hypnotically fixated on the duo's spellbinding intimacy.

Yet they didn't seem to notice him. Maybe Foxy did but he seemingly ignored Jeremy and continued without hesitation.

But before Jeremy knew it, something securely clasped his mouth and whisked him away from where he stood.

Mina swore she heard an audible squeaky whimper but it definitely wasn't from her. Finding nothing around her amiss, she thought nothing of it. Mina couldn't possibly think straight when the only thing on her mind was the wonderful feeling of Foxy repetitively ramming into her .

Back in the hallway, to say Jeremy was in hysterics would be an understatement. He looked so horrified, it looked like he'd melt into a hot mess on the floor. He would've screamed at the top of his lungs had his captor not kept his mouth firmly shut.

"Shhh!" they threateningly demanded.

To add spice to their threat, his captor's eyes lit up with a piercing red glow.

It was clear that Jeremy was not made of the same stone cold cloth that Mina was strung from. He meekly nodded.

He felt a somewhat comforting presence behind him as a pair of talons were placed on his shoulders. Jeremy turned his head to find yet another mysterious apparition. This one looked to be less hostile. It did nothing to settle his nerves though.

And so, Jeremy found himself being guided back to his room under their possessive grasp.

…

Back in Mina's room, things had really began to heat up.

Mina's eyelids were wrenched shut, as she exhaled hot stuffy breaths through her teeth, desperately trying to bite back any urges to mewl or moan in response to Foxy assaulting her most prized possession.

No doubt Foxy was working hard to break her. He clawed into her bed sheets as his body mashed against hers. He practically huffed and puffed with his eyes shut, his tail erratically swishing from side to side, low groans escaping his maw as he strained to keep the pace.

Since both of them were to prideful to demand a period of rest, Mina concluded a compromise would be best. She didn't want things to end too quickly after all.

"Take off your pants Foxy," she instructed. "I want to feel _all_ of you. Let me see that lovely body of yours."

Was she being sarcastic or serious? Foxy couldn't tell.

All the same, he momentarily stopped to comply with her request. Kneeling on her bed, he struck a pose, showing off his proudly standing member, all too eager for more of her fruit of desire. However Mina paid no heed to him, being preoccupied with the removal of her own remaining garments.

There she stood before him, in the flesh for him to admire. Despite her hot headed attitude, Foxy noticed how her cheeks still blushed red in response to being totally exposed to him. He snickered at her reaction, considering they had already shared what was most exclusive. What more did she have to hide?

"That's better," stated Mina, discarding her clothes to the floor. "Now, why don't you lie down and let _me_ take over."

Before Foxy could protest, Mina had already pushed him onto her bed and towered over him with an expression of pure carnal lust.

Foxy rolled his eyes, with a faint amusement. Mina had turned the tables on him, now that _he_ was the one lying in the bed and she was the one taking control.

Oh well. Might as well let her take charge if she really wanted to thought Foxy. If he can't scare her, he should at least enjoy himself. Just as she couldn't resist him, he could not possibly resist her advances.

Mina wasted no time, taking hold of his hardened shaft. Her body wanted-no, _needed_ it back in there as soon as possible. But even so, she leaned down to give it a quick smooch before continuing. Foxy gulped hard, falling prey to the alluring feeling of her dominance.

Just what was this girl!? Why she could scare a ghost with her attitude!

Straddling him like he was her loyal steed, she swiftly guided his manhood back into to her slimy love canal. An all too immodest sigh escaped her lips the moment he breached her cervix.

Even now, she was still assuming control. Mina seized Foxy's wrists to properly pin him down, like a captured rat. All he could do now is lie back and enjoy the view as she initiated the flow of their thrusts.

As much as she was enjoying Foxy's unnerving expression as she grinded against him, she wanted to break him as he desperately wanted to break her.

Shifting her position while he remained inside her was not easy but Mina pulled it off with grace. Now she used her feet to pin his arms down, while tilting her head back towards the ceiling; as if his loins were the greatest thing she'd ever experienced.

There was just no end to her surprises as even Foxy was amazed at how much she was enjoying this. Faster and faster she went, as Foxy became fixated on the hypnotic rhythm of her endowments shaking a little bit each time she moved.

Mina became aware of his interest and decided to properly entertain him. It would lessen the pace of their love making but really it was about friction, not speed. Bouncing like a basketball wasn't exactly erotic…

So with her hands now free, she used them to cup and caress her mammaries as she bobbed up and down. Mina wasn't incredibly well off in terms of size but Foxy didn't mind one bit. Bigger doesn't always translate to better and in Mina's case he liked them as they are.

"You like my boobs dont'cha Foxy?" inquired Mina, while pinching her nipples.

Nodding with a huge smile was his answer. So Mina administered a slap to his face, (though _not_ because she was offended).

"Well don't just sit there staring! Play with them!" she demanded.

Having Foxy take over that job for her, she now had her hands free once again. Reaching down south, she used one hand to massage the sensitive little mound that lay below, while using the other to rub Foxy on the head.

"That's good boy Foxy…" she stated with a chuckle.

Foxy wondered how was it possible that Mina could sound endearing and patronizing at the same time? What a fierce and feisty girl she was! Foxy felt that her burning appetite for fornication seemed bottomless.

As if to answer her mating call, two more grotesque ghostly creatures wandered into the room. They had never been as forward as Foxy but they seemed to be interested in following his lead. Mina recognized them: a purpley colored rabbit and a bronze tinted bear.

It was Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Freddy!

Even Foxy seemed surprised by their presence as they stood at both sides of Mina's bed, their respective members standing tall and proud, their paws outstretched towards her, ready to mingle in the fun exercise at hand!

"Hey!" asserted Mina. "What do you think this is!? An invitation to party? This is between _me_ and _the Fox._ So you boys just sit there and politely watch… or else!"

Having given her orders, the duo dishearteningly sat down to at least enjoy the view, opting to service themselves if they couldn't have Mina do it for them.

What? You thought this would lead into a four way or something? Not quite.

Mina may be a little perverted and she may not have had any qualms about sleeping with a creature of the night. But that did not necessarily mean she was a depraved nymphomaniac, that would bed every male she came across.

Speaking of which, Mina decided play time was over! She pushed aside Foxy paws from her chest and placed her own hands on his chest. Closing the space between them a little, she gave him a little hint.

Foxy understood her request perfectly and clasped his claws round the soft supple cheeks of her booty. The moment he took hold, Mina dug her nails right into his chest, adding a bit of pain to their pleasure before rutting him as brashly as she could.

There was only so much he could take. Being a specter or whatever he was didn't mean was without limits… Mina had sparked off an intense heat, a fiery passion that lit up in their respective loins. She had him on the ropes and now she'd claim victory by removing his scepter from the interior and instead use her plump puffy labia to finish the job.

The intense vigorous feeling that had been swelling up all this time, grew stronger and **stronger** and _stronger_ and then…it all came out.

"A-a-a-awooooh!" yowled Foxy upon reaching his breaking point.

Perhaps now he understood why they call it the climax. Everything feels good-no it feels glorious! Constantly! Continuously! And then, and then…

In one big swoop, it all comes crashing down like the lights of a firework, he could say that with no exaggeration. Every muscle felt tense and he felt trapped in time. He kept his mouth shut, fearful the only sounds he'd make were undignified squeaks.

Mina having horizontally settled atop his shaft watched with glee as he wound up spurting his own sticky essence over his own torso, soiling himself in front of her.

Having let loose his load, Foxy's eyes took a second to adjust as he blinked repetitively before collapsing where was, lying back totally defeated.

Meanwhile, Freddy and Bonnie got dangerously close to Mina from each side of the bed. The two of them yipped and moaned in a most desperate manner, as if beseeching her for something. Their body language was not alien to Mina however, as she pieced together what they wanted.

"Oh alright," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "Go ahead."

Her response was like music to their ears as the duo rigorously rubbed their rods to release their sweet nectar on to her body. Mina felt their gooey essences splash on to the surface of her sweaty skin and stick to it.

Even after rutting Mina, Foxy had failed to spill and single drop on her figure. And these two had been granted that privilege at the drop of a hat. That was the only reason Mina gave into their pleas, because she knew it would add insult to injury. Foxy knew that.

In the end, Mina had beaten him. Foxy had yet to so much as make her squeal whereas Mina had made him cry like a pup begging for milk. She was the real monster. Not him. She'd won.

"Poor poor Foxy," laughed Mina with mock sympathy. "You should've gave up while you had the chance."

Foxy whined in shame and turned his head sideways. He couldn't quite meet her eye for eye. He'd brought this upon himself. Mina careened her neck over to kiss him on the cheek as if to make it up to him.

"I think you learned your lesson," she cooed softly." "But you're not off the hook just yet. I haven't had _mine…_ "

If he was to retain what little dignity he had left, he would not fail to please.

Foxy was exhausted but he forced himself to sit up. After how rough Mina was with him, he doubt he'd be able to raise his cane if he had a gun pointed to his head. Could bullets even hurt him? He _was_ technically some manner of a ghost…

Tangents aside, Foxy still decided to try his very best. He'd satisfy Mina with his fingers until he could perform once more.

But fortunately…

Fate was feeling generous to Foxy. If fate had a name, it would be _Mangle_.

Nightmare Mangle entered through the door totally unannounced.

"Oh great, why don't all you idiots show up at once-wha?"

Bonnie and Freddy had high tailed it out of there in the blink of an eye. Even Foxy seemed to have become frozen with fear. For the first time Mina was shocked.

Just why were they so scared of Mangle?

Sure, she was by far the most monstrous and horrific of the bunch. It was as though someone had put her body through a blender and then tried to piece it back together in under a minute. She appeared to be a walking contortion of cables and wires, twisted together to form a humanoid figure.

Nevertheless, Mangle was no more dangerous than the rest of them. As long as Mina did not fear her, Mangle could not do any harm. To some extent Mina was right…

However… Mangle had already acquired a healthy dose of fear from a generous donor: Jeremy. And Mina was closely related enough for the fear to be transferred. Even Mangle herself was not entirely aware of the extent of her powers, but she knew enough to get by.

Mangle had not taken Foxy's defeat well. Her kind would **_not_** be outdone by a mere human!

It was time for their _revenge_...

With a ferocious growl, she gave most of the accumulated fear she had garnered to Foxy. He would remain as the conductor in this sensual symphony. Mangle and Mina would be the instrument.

"Uh? What's going on?" asked a confused Mina.

She was met with a death glare by Mangle, who proceeded to lunge towards her. Stoic as she was, Mina instinctively braced for impact. Yet she felt nothing.

In the blink of an eye, she found Mangle's wires wrapped all around her body, mummifying her in metal coils, like some form of submissive bondage. Though she wouldn't say that she was particularly in to that sort of thing. Still she couldn't deny it felt somewhat… sensational. It was as though she was a puppet dangling on strings.

Mangle's floating head hovered before her as Mina finally noticed the few appendages that weren't reduced to wires had now merged with her body, i.e. the paws, the claws, the tail and now… the head. Mina felt it adorn her skull like it was some sort of crown.

"Just what is this?" muttered Mina with shock and awe, feeling her newly crafted figure.

What exactly was the purpose of this? Dressing her up like a vixen?

And then she understood when she was reminded of the presence of Foxy.

Foxy was in hysterics at the sight before him. It was like putting an ice cream cake in front of someone who hadn't eaten for days.

His now pupiless eyes were wide open and yet blinded by pure lust. His fleshy member stood up straight on cue, ready for more action! And the way his mouth hung wide open, his tongue slick with saliva as ready to gobble her up!

Without asking for permission, Foxy stole a kiss from her. An intense passionate and frenzied one at that. Mina felt the very air within her deplete as she wrestled tongues with Foxy. Oh how he was so much stronger and energetic now! She was still reeling from exerting all that energy earlier so it was child's play for him to dominate her in this newly started game.

Strange how they had yet to properly kiss each other until now. Shouldn't this have come before the crucial step? Well now was the chance to make amends.

Mina would get her fill.

Under the influence of Mangle, Mina hopped on all fours for Foxy, presenting her hind quarters for him to claim. More embarrassingly so, Mangle made her wiggle her rump around to taunt him with his prize.

Forget what she said before about his feral inhuman demeanor. This time he behaved completely differently, entirely on instinct and the way he clumsily mounted her on all fours made her feel like she was a true vixen.

"Ah!" Mina yelped as she felt him bite her shoulder to assume control.

With a low whine, he began to penetrate her plump and over ripened fruit with his throbbing slab of meat once more, yipping in delight as he did so.

"Ugh..." this time Mina couldn't hold back a slight moan as Foxy began to move in and out.

Foxy felt so hard and strong, there was definite power behind each of his thrusts while her nether regions felt soft as a marshmallow in comparison. She seemed so fragile now, like a stuffed toy in his clutches, especially due to the way her pinned his paws on top of her hands.

And before she knew it, she was already close to her climax. Her body was too tired to keep up with his newfound strength and then… she felt it.

"Ah aha ah!" she let out with a little squeal.

It came and went so fast she barely had time to register it. The aftermath of soreness is what made it sink in. This time, there was no confidence, no smugness, nothing but submission. This time she was totally subservient to her vulpine captor.

But Foxy and Mangle were far from done with her. He continued to plough into her.

"Hey! Just wait a second-" asserted Mina, but her cries went unheard. "Hold on-mmph!"

Mangle silenced her, using it's wires to gag her mouth shut and with a heavy sigh her protests ceased.

As he forcefully continued, Foxy's momentum was becoming too much for her to bare. She collapsed where she was but left her rump standing high. Foxy dug his paws into it for support as he picked up the pace once more. What's more, his efforts were being rewarded.

"This is crazy..." thought Mina. "I never expected… this…"

It hurt _and_ felt good at the same time. His impudence was paying off as her body became so captivated by their erotic activities that it was still eager for more in spite of the pain.

Mina decided not to fight back anymore. She'd work through the soreness to reach the end goal. What was pleasure without a bit of pain?

"Mmmph, mmpmh?" she mumbled a question through her gag.

The fox duo decided to heed to her request.

They momentarily stopped so Foxy could sit properly on her bed. Mangle followed it up by straddling his lap. With Mina's encouragement, Foxy went back inside her to finish the job.

It still hurt but this way felt much better. Mina hugged Foxy close and held him tightly for support. Spookiness aside, he was pretty much like an oversized sentient plushie. In fact, that exactly what she wanted to believe he was.

And that's why she still wanted his comfort even though Foxy was the one ravishing her. Mangle was happy to offer her _comfort_ too, as she used her slinky wires to tickle and tease almost every inch of her body, while Foxy carefully gnawed on her neck.

Mina felt her breath become sucked right out of her lungs with each pant she made. An automated spellbinding motion that kept itself going for what seemed like hours. Her mind started to slip under the pressure, her vision hazy, her thoughts fuzzy…

"Huh?" mumbled Mina, lost in the moment.

Foxy seized her by the lips one last time as he drove her into the heaviest and most intense kiss they had shared. The duo slammed into each other in a passionate haze, rolling on her bed like a tangled up snakes.

Mina no longer cared about anything else right now. She had totally succumbed to her voluptuous desires. Total submission. She had chosen to enter the hornets' nest and they had chosen to make her the queen. Yes! She accepted! She wanted more of this wonderful feeling! It was consuming her!

More…

And more…

And even more…!

She was close, she was going to...going to…

"Aaaaahhhhh!" she hollered, her body being forced to climax so soon since last time.

It got unbearably steamy at the apex of the thighs and it was as though everything went still for a second. Then a few spasms rippled through the body as if to bring order back to its nerves with one shudder at a time. While all this happens, the body expels the pent up frustration it has shackled for so long.

That's not just how Mina felt, Foxy felt it too.

"Gaaaaawwwooooooh!" he howled manically as he pumped rope after rope of his thick creamy seed into her flower pot.

By the time he finished, her body felt exhausted, her vitality depleted and her lower lips full to the brim. Every inch of herself ached with bittersweet soreness. Her skin was caked with sweat and she probably reeked of intimacy.

And yet above all else, she had still won.

Foxy had whited out on her bed and she certainly could not feel the presence of Mangle on her head cap anymore. They had tried to break her and for a while they had succeeded. But in the end, she was the last one standing. She was the toughest of them all. Now for sure, she had won their little game.

Now lying beside Foxy, Mina giggled with sly satisfaction at her pyrrhic victory,

"It looks like I win Foxy," she muttered. "Even with the help of your wing-woman Mangle, you still lost."

Foxy whined in his sleep as if to confirm his failure.

"Yup," announced Mina, drawing the covers on herself. "Now scoot over, I'm sleepy."

...

The morning sun vanquished the not so horrible night. Mina awoke the following day with a nice long yawn, stretching her arms as she adjusted her eyes to the light that poured in from the curtained windows.

Now this is the part where you'd assume last night's events were all just a dream and nothing more… right?

Nope. It was all without a doubt real.

Signs of Mina's roughhousing with Foxy and co remained as evidence.

Mina awoke to find her clothes still strewn on the floor and her nude body was still sticky in places where nocturnal emissions surely could not reach on their own.

And finally, perhaps the most bizarre clue was the presence of three particular plushies scattered around the room. A brown bear, lavender bunny and a pink white fox. Where did they come from?

As if Mina had to ask. This was the form the ghostly bunch reverted to when they ran out of energy. Exactly _how_ and _why_ , she wasn't sure and frankly she didn't care. What use would she have for such trivial information even if she _did_ find out?

Heck, it was easier to pass this whole incident off as just one crazy nightmare. Just leave it at that, even if she knew better.

"I guess they won't be bothering me for a while," pondered Mina. "But where's Foxy?"

Mina scanned the room for any signs of him but there were none to be found. Well, until it dawned upon her that his red fox plushie was nestled comfortably between her endowments. For a split second she considered tossing him into the closet.

Instead she just put him aside gently...

"If you stay like _this_ , I might let you sleep with me again," giggled Mina.

So life continued in a most ordinary fashion. Leaving the dormant critters behind in her room, Mina took a thorough shower before going off to wake her brother Jeremy.

Up 'til now she had no idea Jeremy had encountered her grisly "friends" or that he'd been the cause of their sudden uprising.

That all changed when she entered his bedroom.

"Yo Jeremy, it's time to-what the!?" Mina instinctively slapped her own mouth shut.

To say she was before an alarming sight would be the understatement of the century. There in plain sight of her was Jeremy sleeping with Nightmare Chica in a tight embrace! Judging by his reaction, he was obviously comfortable with her presence.

"Aww!" thought Mina. "How precious, I guess this one has a heart…"

Mina decided to let them wake up at their own pace. There was no telling how Jeremy would react if he knew that she knew _that he knew_ **_that she knew_** that they were living amongst monsters.

But just as she was about to leave, curiosity got the better of her and she felt the need to pull the covers off of them.

"Oh my…" whispered Mina now wide eyed.

They were both naked and Chica wasn't sleeping with Jeremy, she was sleeping _on_ Jeremy while he still had his loins buried deep inside her! It seems they had certainly gotten busy in the night just as she had with Foxy.

"Welp," shrugged Mina. "I guess you two aren't waking up any time soon."

With that, Mina threw the covers back on top of them and indifferently left the room.

Oh Chica had a heart alright, a very perverted one at that! Just like Foxy and the others…

But if Mina was being honest with herself… so did she.

They weren't so different after all.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed that. I was able to finish it just in time for Oct 31st. Ain't that lovely?**

 **This time, I chose to somewhat poke fun at the idea of a FNAF themed lemon (as well as horror clichés in general). So I took a silly idea and just ran with it.**

 **If you liked it/disliked it/were freaked out by it (or maybe even all three) let me know by leaving a review.**

 **I welcome constructive criticism, so don't be shy. Well then, until next time, bye!**


End file.
